You Are Her
by Pieree
Summary: [Manhwa: Hot Blooded Girl] Aku tau kamu Ha Jie. Aku tau. Karena itu... kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi. Selamanya. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengaku, Kang Ha Jie." Hanseo/Aram. R&R?


**summary**

**Aku tau kau**** adalah**** Ha Jie. Aku tau. Karena itu... kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi. Selamanya. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengaku, Kang Ha Jie."**

.

.

"Di mana dia?"

"Di ruangan khusus, Tuan Muda Jung."

Pria bernama lengkap Jung Han Seo itu mengangguk pelan. Tangannya memberikan isyarat kepada bodyguard berjas hitam tersebut untuk segera menyingkir dari pandangannya. Setelah ia hanya tinggal sendirian di dalam kamar, pria ber-_style_ rambut yang teramat sangat khas itu menghela nafasnya.

Kedua mata tajamnya terbuka, memandang sinis sebuah foto yang terdapat di sebuah meja kamarnya. Dua foto. Satu, foto Kang Ha Jie. Seorang gadis yang sudah dari beberapa tahun yang lalu terus bersamanya. Bukan; Ha Jie bukan pacarnya. Ia hanyalah ketua geng Doberman; mainannya.

Lalu, foto yang di sebelahnya adalah Han Aram. Seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan yang panjang. Dan gadis itulah yang sedang berada di ruangan yang sempat disebutkan oleh _bodyguard_-nya.

Dia pandangi kedua foto tersebut. Meski keduanya adalah orang yang berbeda, ada satu pikiran yang menghampiri Han Seo saat sudah mengenal pribadi Aram yang menyerupai Ha Jie.

Ia menduga... Aram adalah Ha Jie.

Memang, semuanya terasa tidak mungkin. Apalagi saat ini Ha Jie masih terbaring di rumah sakit karena koma. Tapi pria berwajah tampan dan dingin itu benar-benar yakin.

Karena itu, bersama seringaian, ia pun berdiri.

"Kali ini kau harus mengaku kepadaku, Ha Jie."

.

.

.

**YOU—ARE—HER**

**Hot Blooded Girl by Hwang Mi Ree**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Jung Han Seo—Han Aram & Kang Ha Jie)**

.

.

**one of ...**

-akuilah-

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan, tubuh Han Aram terbaring kaku di ranjang kasur yang cukup rendah. Kedua mata serta bibirnya ditutup oleh lakban hitam; kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali tambang. Karena tubuhnya sempat diberi bius, wajar jika tingkat kesadarannya baru setengah pulih.

**Sreek.**

Suara pintu geser ruangan ini membuat Aram terkejut, tubuhnya sedikit bergerak dan Aram segera bergumam untuk meminta tolong. "Hmmm! Mhhn!"

Han Seo yang melihat gadis remaja itu terus bergerak di sana hanya menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Tanpa suara, ia melangkah maju. Sampai akhirnya tepat berada di hadapannya.

Pertama, kedua matanya melihat secara langsung tubuh Han Aram yang sedang berkeringat di tempatnya terbaring. Rambutnya yang panjang itu berantakan, bahkan ada beberapa helaian coklatnya yang menempel di lehernya yang basah.

Sepertinya buliran-buliran keringat yang melapisi permukaan kulit tubuh gadis tersebut menunjukan seberapa besar usaha yang telah dikeluarkannya untuk terlepas dari ini semua.

"Kau sehat?" Tanya pria itu, datar.

"Hmm! Ng ngh mhh!" Aram menjerit-jerit. Jika lakban lengket di bibirnya itu dibuka, mungkin Aram akan mengeluarkan jeritannya untuk meneriakinya.

Namun bukannya bergerak untuk melepaskan Aram, Han Seo malah mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meletakan kedua tangannya ke sebelah pundak Aram. Namun sayangnya Aram tidak tau karena kedua matanya juga sedang tidak bisa melihat.

Hanya saja, nafas Han Seo tetap berhembus, dan hembusan itu mengenai wajahnya. Aram yang mengetahui tanda-tanda bahwa Han Seo sudah mendekat pun langsung menekankan kepalanya ke kasur, berharap penggerakannya bisa menjauhkan wajah Han Seo darinya.

"Sekarang, kita hanya berdua di sini..." Katanya. "Kau bisa jujur kepadaku tentang semuanya yang terjadi."

Aram menggeleng. Jeritannya masih teredam.

Memang, Aram sudah tau tentang sebesar apa rasa penasaran Jung Han Seo mengenai dirinya—diri Kang Ha Jie—yang telah berpindah ke tubuh seorang gadis cantik yang bernama Han Aram ini. Tapi sayangnya semua itu rahasia. Meski Han Seo adalah sahabat terbaiknya di tubuhnya yang dulu, Aram tetap saja tidak boleh memberitahu kebenaran ini.

"Cepat jelaskan..."

Aram kali ini hanya menggeleng, namun tiba-tiba saja ada cengraman tangan yang menekan kedua sisi di pipinya. "Cepat jelaskan, atau aku akan memaksa."

Lagi, Aram menggeleng. Ia masih teguh untuk menyimpan rahasia tersebut. Dengan demikian, Han Seo melepaskan wajah Aram dengan kasar. Ada sebuah dengusan malas di sana.

**Sreet!**

Lakban hitam itu dilepaskan paksa oleh Han Seo, membuat beberapa bulu alis maupun bulu matanya sedikit sakit. Tapi sayangnya lakban di mulutnya masih belum dibuka. Lalu, kedua manik mata Aram terbuka. Dan dirinya terkejut saat menyadari ada wajah Han Seo yang kini berada tepat di depannya.

"Kuberikan kau dua pilihan. Kalau kau mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu, megangguklah. Lakban di bibirmu akan kulepaskan. Namun jika kau menggeleng, tetap menolak bercerita, aku akan menyiksamu sampai kau mau mengatakannya kepadaku. Mengerti?" Jelasnya. Ada jeda sebentar. "Jadi... kau mau bercerita atau tidak?"

Aram memilih untuk menggeleng.

**PLAK!**

Namun sebuah tamparan di pipi mengenainya. Keras dan membuat bekas yang teramat sangat perih.

"Mau cerita... atau tidak?"

Tidak menyerah, Aram tetap menggeleng.

**PLAK!**

Lagi. Tamparan kedua. Han Seo kesal. "Akuilah kalau kau sebenarnya adalah Kang Ha Jie, sialan!"

**PLAK PLAK PLAK!**

Kali ini tamparan bertubi-tubi diterima di seluruh permukaan wajah Aram.

Pipi dari gadis cantik itu sudah benar-benar memerah. Kepala Aram juga tidak bergerak lagi. Tampaknya ia sedang kesakitan.

"Jadi... bagaimana? Mau bercerita?"

Kelopak mata itu terangkat, memberikan tatapan yang begitu tajam kepadanya. Dan ia pun menggeleng.

Han Seo menahan nafasnya. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Setauku, Kang Ha Jie memang keras kepala."

**BUAGH!**

Pukulan dari tangannya yang sekeras batu itu langsung menghantam pipi mulus Aram.

**BUAGH!**

**BUAGH!**

**BUAGH!**

Kepala Aram tergeletak begitu saja di permukaan kasur. Aliran darah keluar dari sudut matanya yang bengkak. "Tapi ia tidak akan pernah sekeras kepala ini..."

Melihat keadaan Aram yang berada di kondisi yang lemah, Han Seo merasa yakin bahwa Aram tidak akan berkata-kata lagi. Meski Ha Jie adalah tipikal perempuan yang kuat, tubuhnya yang dipakai ini tetaplah milik seorang gadis bernama Han Aram yang lemah.

Dengan berdecak, Han Seo berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja di kamar. Namun, tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya terpaku dengan sebuah pemandangan. Dilihatnya Aram yang sedang terlentang di perukaan kasur. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kedua tangannya yang terikat berada di atas kepalanya; roknya tersingkap, baru pria itu sadari bahwa kedua paha Han Aram yang mulus terlihat jelas; nafasnya memburu, membuat dadanya yang masih berlapis kemeja sekolah itu bergerak naik-turun.

Han Seo mendengus.

"Aku baru ingat..." Katanya. "Orang akan merasa terancam apabila ada orang yang melakukan hal yang tidak dia sukai kepadanya. Iya, kan?"

Aram tidak menjawab.

"Ha Jie suka kekerasan. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan pukulan di wajah. Tapi..." Ia pun kembali mendekat, dan kali ini menjambak rambut gadis itu sampai ia terduduk. Kedua matanya sedikit terbuka, lalu dilihatnya mata Han Seo yang menatapnya... dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Dengan ini..."

Kedua mata Aram terbelalak ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah telapak tangan yang memasuki roknya—yang masih rok SMA Sunghak.

"Tidak akan ada perempuan yang menyukainya."

Han Seo menyeringai.

"Cepat katakan sebelum aku benar-benar bertindak lebih..." Katanya. "Kau adalah Kang Ha Jie, kan?"

Sepertinya Han Seo tidak akan berhenti sebelum Kang Ha Jie yang berada di tubuh Han Aram mengaku.

.

.

**my note**

**Fanfict Hot Blooded Girl-ku yang keduaaa. Semoga suka. Oh, iya. Fict ini beda dari fict yang sebelumnya. Soalnya ini in-progress, tapi isinya cuma lemon dan lemon aja. Ngga ada cerita. Palingan kalo lemon selesai****,**** ya tamat.**

.

.

**warm regards, **

**Pieree...**


End file.
